I Do
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: It's been a year since Kagome's return and InuYasha has finally asked for her hand in marriage. I own nothing, all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Must be 18 or older.
1. Chapter 1

The day started like it always did, the sun's morning rays were shining waking up the sky around the small village. It was the start of a new day and a very special one for a young couple in this little village. It was now a full year since Kagome had returned to this little place she now calls home. At first it was undecided when her and InuYasha would actually marry, but one night InuYasha finally found the courage to ask. "Say..um Kagome, how about we...you know. Do that marriage thing you were talking about? It will be a year soon, and we could do the wedding then?" The poor guy was so scared of her answer, that he was actually thinking of running away. Sure he knew he loved her, he even finally admitted it to Miroku during her absence. Still it didn't help knowing that Kagome would more then likely want a good sized wedding. And that meant more people judging Kagome on her choice of a man. Not to mention he didn't want anyone really around, he wasn't one to show his feeling in front of other people.

A deep blush came to Kagome and in a flash, InuYasha found himself tackled by a very happy Kagome. "Oh InuYasha, that's a great idea!" She was overwhelmed with pure joy, but then she remembered something. Moving back a little she looked into his golden eyes. In those eyes was a mixture of emotions first was love, happiness and a fear she knew all to well. Being a hanyou or half demon, InuYasha was never excepted by anyone. Kagome understood InuYasha so well that he didn't have to say a single word. Taking his clawed hand in hers, Kagome tried her best to reassure InuYasha that everything would work out fine. "Don't worry InuYasha, I know how you feel. And I would never make you feel uncomfortable, so no need to fear about having all the villagers being at the wedding."

As much as he liked knowing Kagome could understand him so well, he also hated it. He knew her too, and felt it wasn't fair that she would miss out on having a wedding with all her friends and family. That hit him the hardest, Kagome had given up so much to come back to him. 'Dammit, and now here I am being selfish while Kagome loses out on something that should be a huge celebration.' Before he could get the words out from his thoughts, she had already made up her mind.

"I know what you're thinking InuYasha, this isn't fair to me...but I don't care, I made my choice to come here and leave my family and old friends behind. It's part of how life works things change InuYasha, sometimes for the good and other times not so good. My future is here with you, the one I love and want to be with." She looked down at the his clawed hand that she was holding and gave it a squeeze. "I decided while we were building our hut that when we did marry it would be just us at the wedding. Of course I think you'd agree that we should invite our friends here. After all Miroku would be doing the ceremony since he is the closest thing to a priest. And I wouldn't think of asking someone else."

There was a moment of silence between them before InuYasha pulled her in for a tight hug, and gave a grin. "Keh, damn wench. Somehow you still amazing me, I just don't know how you ever came to love me like this. To give up such an easy life you could've had in your time." No matter how much InuYasha thought about it he still couldn't figure out why Kagome would give up so much just for him? There was one thing he knew for sure though, for her to leave it all behind just for him. It was more then a simple love, it was a special kind of love. One that will never fail and always be true, a bond that can never be broken not even by time it's self. Her returning was proof of that, along with each day she would tell him just how much she loved him in her own special ways.

"So enough of this mushy stuff InuYasha, let's get ready for our big day." Kagome was about to leave when his clawed hand took her arm and stopped her. Looking down at his hand on her arm, then up to his face she wondered what was wrong now. "Inu-Yasha, is there something wrong?" She asked, a bit concerned. I drop of sweat rolled down his face and he seemed a little pale, she never saw him look like this and wondered if he was getting sick. She was about to ask again when he started to try and speak.

"I..um..that is...what do I wear for this wedding?" He was really nervous about having to wear some weird outfit. Something so fancy and uncomforable that it would make him go crazy till he could take it off, or worse what if he could hardly move. InuYasha felt even sicker to his stomach now. More sweat rolled down his face and he felt weak in the knees.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, while feeling his forehead. "I've never seen you look so pale, to be honest I've never seen you look like you were getting sick before." She was getting really worried now, InuYasha never showed signs of sickness, at least not that she ever saw. "Why don't you lay down and rest for a bit, I'll make you some tea." Kagome was starting to really worry now, what could possible be making her InuYasha sick?

He back away and growled. "I'm not sick dammit, I just hate not knowing how this wedding thing is going to be." He turned his back trying to hide his frustration. "I know how it was when Miroku and Sango got married and all that fancy stuff they said and did, I just don't see what the whole point is!"

She lowered her head and sighed. "I see, well InuYasha it's not going to be a big deal. Like I told you, I know you don't want something big or fancy. You don't have to dress up in anything just wear your fire rat robe. So relax okay, you don't need to get yourself all upset over this." Kagome got closer and placed her hands on his shoulders, while her head rested on his back between his shoulder blades. She loved InuYasha with all her heart and soul even if he was acting childish about his bad nerves.

The feel of Kagome's body against his, helped ease his grumpy mood. And now he felt extra stupid for acting so stupid. "I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have jump right away." With a heavy sigh, he turned and embraced her in a tight hug. He should've known better then to overreact, Kagome wasn't one to make him feel uncomfortable and she knew all of this was new to him. "I'm just so out of place with all this stuff, you know all my life it was about surviving. Now it's about living my life with you. It's funny really I can walk into battle and not feel scared at all, but this wedding matter has me so nervous I just want to run."

Looking up into his golden eyes, she smiled. "Well after we're married how about we both run." Kagome giggled when he gave her a naughty grin. Somehow they both couldn't wait for the exciting events that would follow their joining, though it did bother him some. Was he worthy enough to actually have Kagome in that way? A knock on their hut door frame caused them jump a little, it was mostly InuYasha that was surprised. After all it wasn't very often his nose didn't pick up on things like this, but then again his nose was focused on Kagome's scent.

"Kagome, it's time to go. You said to get you before noon, InuYasha you better get to Keade's on time too." Sango said, before moving back to let Kagome out. "And don't worry InuYasha, Kagome will be fine. You just make sure you don't pass out." Sango laughed at what she said, as well as Kagome. They both knew InuYasha was so nervous anything was possible.

Even though Sango said it as a joke, InuYasha found her words very true. So as he watched his soon to be wife walk down the path with Sango, he realized just how much this all meant. 'Who knew I would be actually settling down with Kagome, or anyone for that matter. I'm just a half demon, not human or demon. How is it that I found my place in this world?' After his thoughts, he smiled and quietly said. "Kagome!" She was so much more then any woman could be. And when the time was right he would tell her this once and for all. No more bottled up emotions, no more hiding his words form her. "I heard Miroku say some special words to Sango when they were married, so that's what I'll do today." So with his mind set, InuYasha smiled and went to find something extra for his bride.

After a fast pace walk to Keade's, Sango and Kagome finally arrived at the old hut. There were a few paper lanterns hanging and flowers were placed at the entrance. Kagome couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. "Oh Sango, the hut looks so pretty. I'm so happy I could just cry." Which Kagome did end up doing. So after wiping a few tears away with her sleeve, Sango then lead her inside. Moving the door flap to the side, Kagome gave a surprised gasp at what she saw inside.

A walkway of flower petals went from the door to where a small table was set up. A jug of saké and a small dish was on the table, this was for the special drink the husband and wife would share. A small fire was lite in the fire pit and there folded neatly was a special wedding kimono. "From the look on your face Kagome, I'd say you like this set up, it's basically the same as when me and Miroku were married." Sango moved closer and picked up the kimono. "I want you to have this Kagome, it was the kimono I had it made for my wedding."

Kagome stood there just staring at Sango and the beautiful silk dress. It was pure white almost the color of a pearl, and the lace head covering was weaved in a style she never saw before. She knew this was a very expensive kimono and felt she didn't deserve something this special. "Sango, I...I can't possibly wear this. It's so expensive. And what if something happens to it after the wedding? I could never forgive myself if InuYasha ripped it or something."

With a smile Sango reassured her best friend, there was no need to be worried about the matter. After all Sango wasn't going to marry again and her daughter's weren't getting married anytime soon. "I insist Kagome, this is my wedding gift to you." After her words both Sango and Kagome hugged each other tight. "Now then let's get you ready, we have an hour to get you all dressed up." Kagome nodded yes and with her nerves still in knots, they started get ready.

Shortly after Kagome and Sango left, InuYasha decided to head out too. Now standing by the small stream not far from Keade's, his mind was remembering his past life from his last days with his mom. To the first day he had woken from his seal by Kagome. For fifty years the world continued, while he was frozen in time. 'It's still hard to believe I'm alive, and now going to start a new life with her. Kagome, even now you continue to save me.' The scent of someone, ended his thoughts.

The light jiggling sound of his staff and the monks scent was a blessing and a curse to InuYasha. "So InuYasha, are you ready? It's soon time and Sango will surely kill me if I don't make sure you're on time." There was a moment of silence between the two, a light breeze blew. Causing the rings on his staff to move once again and stirred InuYasha's silver hair. "Something on your mind, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, after all he knew that look in his friend's face.

He lowered his head a little then asked Miroku. "What's it like to be married, is it different or the same as now? I often wonder if this is right or if I'm putting her in danger. Will we be forced apart by some greater being, or will we live in peace and happiness like so many say?" His fist tightened, showing that he was struggling with this matter as well as the pressures of what could lay ahead.

Miroku knew he'd never be able to know how InuYasha was truly feeling, but he wanted to reassure his friend that it was the right choice. He place a hand on the hanyou's shoulder and told him as best as he could not to worry. "To answer you questions truthfully InuYasha, I do not know. What our futures hold is something no one knows until the time arrives. We do our best to survive each day, and protect our loved ones." He squeezes InuYasha's shoulder and continued with his final words. "However I do know this InuYasha, you and Kagome are meant to be. Not even time it's self could seperate you from her, so I don't see any living being coming close to it. As for what it's like, well my friend there is only one difference. Once you are married you both are no longer just two seperate souls, you will forever be joined as one."


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Keade's hut all was ready, Sango was now getting her family in position as Rin assisted her. Miroku was waiting by the table where the saké was placed and Keade stood by him. InuYasha was on the other side of the table waiting, as for being patient. It was as good as he could do. "Can we get on with this already, I'm even here on time, so where's Kagome?"

A hard hit to the head and a loud mouth yelling. "Shut up InuYasha, you know you're such a baby sometimes. And you call me a kid, at least I have patients and don't cry about things like you do." Though his words did little, Shippo still rambled until he found himself tossed hard into the side of the hut. "Ouch! That hurt InuYasha, why do you always have to be so mean?!" InuYasha was about to say something when.

"InuYasha, can you please be nice on our special day?" He turned slowly towards her voice, and there standing just by the entrance to the hut stood...

"Kagome!" His golden eyes could hardly believe what they saw, his Kagome looked even more beautiful. Her in a pearl white kimono, fine laced head covering and the fresh picked flowers of pink and purple brought out her beauty even more. He swallowed hard and tried to hide the expression on his face by turning away, but it didn't work. He just had to have another look at her in that kimono. This time she was closer to him, try as he might. He couldn't stop watching her move towards him.

"Well now since I can see InuYasha is in a hurry, shall we begin?" Everyone nodded yes, but InuYasha was still glued to the woman now standing beside him. "InuYasha?" Miroku asked. Trying to get the hanyou's attention.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry Miroku, yeah let's start." His voice was now calm and with great pride he reached for her hand. A smile was now on his face as Miroku continued with the ceremony. Although InuYasha was listening to Miroku and doing his best not to be distracted, he still found his mind drifting to her. He was caught off guard and found himself at a loss for words.

"InuYasha, would you like to go first with your vows or should Kagome go first?" Miroku asked knowing his friend would more then likely let Kagome go first. And sure enough he did. "Okay then Kagome, if you're ready you may say your vows first." He bowed and left her continue.

Kagome returned the bow to Miroku then turned and did the same with InuYasha, before she started to say her words. "My dearest InuYasha, what started as hate caused by the once thought to be betrayal of your first love. Caused great hardship for you as well as trusting someone ever again. Still you and I slowly became much more, though at the time I did wonder if I could ever give you happiness." Looking down from his golden eyes and placing a hand on his chest, just over his heart. Kagome gave him a warm smile and continued to speak. "I can't imagine what it must have felt like to watch the one you thought loved you, pierce your heart with an arrow." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she spoke. "And after all the hate you felt, you still never lost the love in your heart. Which is why we are here today to join the love we have for each other as one."

After her words, the small group of friends inside the hut became teary eyed as well. Even InuYasha almost left a single tear come to his eye, but no he didn't cry not over mushy stuff like this. So after composing himself, InuYasha proceeded with his vows to her. Kagome's hand still rested just over his heart, so he reached up and took her hand in his clawed hand before starting. "Kagome, you know I'm not good with words or any kind of emotions. Still I find myself right now filled with so much I need to tell you that I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't."

He gave her hand a small squeeze and began. "While inside the Shikon jewel when I was searching for you, I realized that even if you weren't born in my time period. It didn't mean you weren't born to be with me. And then when the well sealed and I could no longer reach you, I thought maybe I was wrong." He swallowed hard, trying to continue. "For three long years I would wonder why I was cursed to find love only to lose it every time. I figured that I was meant to be alone and not feel love from the one I love so much. When you returned to me I thought it was a dream and I still fear it is, and if I wake you'll be gone once more." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm then the inside of her wrist. "To be your husband Kagome, is one dream I surely never thought I'd be apart of. I'm still just a lonely hanyou, but I finally found my place."

No longer could she hold back and now her tears simply fell, and after a few sniffs the ceremony came to the final stage. Miroku smiled and filled the dish with saké, then handed it to Kagome. Taking a few small sips first then finishing the content, she then handed the empty dish back Miroku. Once again he filled the dish and handed it to InuYasha. As InuYasha downed his drink Kagome chuckled. "What's so funny Kagome?"

"Oh it's nothing dear, just don't drink to much. I don't want you to get drunk." A blush was on her cheeks at the thought of her InuYasha actually being drunk like the time at the master of potions. And having their after wedding fun with him drunk.

"Keh, like I'd ever be drunk on you Kagome. Well maybe your love, but not from to much saké." Even Miroku laughed at the thought of a drunk InuYasha. And thought maybe he could pull it off some time on a new moon night. After all InuYasha would be a human then and be an easy target.

Clearing his throat, Miroku raised his staff and smiled. "Now I know my good friend will probably wait to kiss his new wife, but still I will now say. InuYasha you may now kiss your new wife Kagome!" The saké dish went flying and hit the monk dead center in the face.

"You're damn right I'm not kissing Kagome here, I'm not giving your perverted mind a show." InuYasha yelled as he scooped Kagome up in his arms bridal style. "Now if we're done here I'm leaving with what's mine, after all I'm getting hungry." The small group just stared as InuYasha ran out of the hut with Kagome in hand.

"Well I guess it's over, it's ashame I was really hoping to see them kiss." This time the saké jug hit the monk in the face, causing him to fall back into wall. "Sango, what was that for?" Miroku asked, rubbing the back of his head from the hit. His face was now red from two hit along with a few large bumps.

"Come on kids let's help clean up, while your father recovers from his pervertedness." Sango said, as she tied her son to her back and started cleaning up. She smiled thinking of how her wedding day had gone four years ago. 'It's to bad you couldn't be here the day I got married Kagome, I would've loved having you see me and Miroku finally say I do. Still I'm glad I could a part your wedding, my dear friend and sister.' Sango thought, as she continued to clean up from the wedding.

The walk back to their hut was very quiet, both so nervous as to what would happen next. For InuYasha it was even harder, he knew only what his Inu instincts were telling him. And for his Inu need to take her here and now, was almost too scary. 'Damn, I need to get ahold of myself. Kagome deserves to be loved not just have sex and that's it. No, I want to get to know every inch of her. Make love to her like she's a delicate flower, after all she's my world now.' He felt a pull on his sleeve and saw her give a nervous smile. It was like she knew he was struggling with this new feeling. Moving the door mat back, he took a deep breath. The smell of wood and left over ashes in the fire pit hit his nose first. Though they had lived in this hut together for a year now, it would be the first time they slept next to each other and much more.

As Kagome worked on laying blankets down for their bed, InuYasha started the fire. He watched the flames dance for about before making a fist and punching it hard into the floor. "Damn!" He cursed, causing Kagome to look to see what had happened. Leaving her spot at the now made bed, she rushed to his side to see what had caused her husband to get so angry.

"InuYasha, what is it? Is somthing wrong?" She took her place in front of him and moved his sleeve away to see his bloody fist. Without saying a word she simply stood and got a wet cloth to clean the blood away. As she carefully washed the blood from his knuckles she started to hum. The toon was one his mother would hum as she would tend to him as a child. Still it did not calm him this time, no he was to upset for that to work now. Kagome knew he needed to relax, so taking the first bold move she leaned in and crushed her lips to his.

'Ka..go..me!' His mind said softly to him. It was their first kiss as husband and wife, and to be honest he really liked it. "Kagome I'm sorry for the mess, but I just can't help feel I'm not what you need Kagome. I'm a hanyou, and you are a human, can our life together really be happy and free of pain?" He looked away only to have her pull him to face her once more. This time he knew it would be pointless. He reached out and pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips long and hard. He was drinking in not only her taste, but everything that was his Kagome.

When they finally parted from the kiss, she smiled up at him and cupped his cheek. "You're afraid of what's next aren't you, that I'm more then you deserve. You know that's not true InuYasha, and just like this new life we have started. It's no different, come my husband let's start the first step in this new life together." Her arms then wrapped around his neck, pulling him down and herself up towards him a little. This time as they kissed her hands slid inside his collar of his robes and moved them down alittle to give her more access to his neck. Parting from his lips, Kagome went to his neck and planted a few nips and kisses there. Making her InuYasha do something he never did before.

He gave her the sound of pleasure, through a soft moan. "Mmmmh Kagome, please stop! I-I'm not sure I can do this, what if I hurt you or..." Her lips claimed his once more quieting him in an instant. His eyes went wide from the quick movements of her actions, but soon he relaxed into the kiss and left his guard down. 'I'm being stupid about this whole thing, and I need to put my past behind me. I need to stop acting like my being a half demon is a curse, Kagome loves me as I am she has told me this many times before.' Carefully he stood and carried her to the blankets, his mind now clear and emotions high. There was now no better time to act on his feelings then right now. So after setting her down gently, and removing her kimono with a shaking hand he smiled. And prepared himself for the next part.

As he worked off her clothing she untied his pants, both now caught in the moment of passion and desire. "Make me yours InuYasha, don't be afraid of what's inside or the want you feel. Our bodies are reacting to the love we feel and it's only natural to do this." Her words died as he completed his task of undressing her, and pulled her on top of him. Kagome blushed at the naked feeling of their bodies touching each other for the first time. And what surprised her most was him letting her be in control, he didn't want to over power her. So to show this to her InuYasha allowed her on top. "Thank you InuYasha, for allowing me to be with you like this." Her hands slid up his chest then back down.

The feel of her hands gliding along his abs sent shivers through him, and soon he found his own clawed hands taking hold of her breasts and squeezing then gently. Her hips moved along his stomach and the feel of her wetness was now proof of her desires for him. His desire at the moment was to taste her round melons for the first time, but he also wanted to feel her walls squeezing his member at the same time. So moving his clawed hands down over her sides and to her hip, he then moved her into position.

Hunger was in her eyes as he teased her folds with his cock, this would hurt and that was something he hated most of all. "Don't worry Kagome, I won't force you just take it slow, my size is bigger then a normal human so..." Still even with his words of caution, she went all the way down taking him in completely in one move. A moan of pleasure laced with a hint of pain could be heard. And the tightness was intense even for him, he could only imagine how she was feeling. "D-Dammit K-Kagome, why? I said go slow, are you okay?"

Her face showed her pain, but still she stayed where she was, just letting her body adjust. "I-I'm okay InuYasha, it only hurt for a little bit." He grinned at her, knowing her words were partly true. Once she was ready Kagome lifted herself up then back down it was a feeling like no other as her walls sucked him in every time she moved. He brought one of her breast to his mouth and licked around her nipple, before taking it into his mouth completely.

It wasn't long till her movements became faster and making him want more. And plus his Inu side wanted to take her in a different way. "It's time Kagome, but I want to take you another way first." She nodded yes and freed herself from his member. Moving to his place behind her, his clawed hands gripped her hips and in one quick thrust he was now even deeper inside her.

"I-Inu..Yasha! You're so deep. I..I can't anymore I'm going to cum!" Even though she was so close to her climax, InuYasha took one more step to insure a wet surprise from his new wife. With his arm around her waist and his free hand going to her clit, he started making circles over her sensitive area. "Aaaaaaaaah, Inuuuuuu!" It was then her body shivered and her toes curled as she coated his over sized prize with her juices. And with a powerful thrust he held himself deep as he filled her completely.

A smile was on both their faces as they stayed still catching their breath. However the moment was interrupted when... "Hey InuYasha, what's with all the noise? I swear if you hurt Kagome I'll..." Shippo froze when he moved the door mat and peered inside. "Whoa, nice ass InuYasha. Guess I missed the show after all."

Hearing Shippo's voice caused Kagome to turn completely red. As for InuYasha, he was beyond angry. He shook with anger as he moved to stand. "Shippo, this is the day...you DIE!" Shippo took off hearing InuYasha's words, but a naked InuYasha wasn't far behind. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU DAMN RUNT, I PROMISE TO KILL YOU IN ONE HIT!"

Kagome simply pulled the cover over her and smiled, she knew he'd be back after wacking Shippo a few times. Once cozy under the blankets something shined from the light of the fire. "What on earth could that be? It almost looks like.." It was, there where InuYasha hard punched his fist into floor was a gold chain pendant. Tears started fall as she lifted up the gift and looked it over. As she cried tears of love and joy she heard him say.

"I see you found my wedding gift Kagome, I bought the day you returned." Looking towards the sound of his voice, she saw a still very naked InuYasha. She watched as he meal led closer and soon, was standing by the bed. Moving the covers back he laid down beside her and pulled her close. "As much as I wanted to give it to you the time never felt right, till today. I went to the spot I buried it before the wedding. I figured today would be the perfect day. I still hesitated earlier, because my emotions were so messed up, I'm sorry Kagome." There were no words after that, simply her and him listening to the sound of their hearts. They were now one!


End file.
